Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X
Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X is the thirty-sixth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season includes 3 new castaways of each original tribe and 7 returning castaways, the earliest being from Survivor: Panama and the latest being from Survivor: New Zealand. The Final Three of this season proved their worth in one of the most unpredictable and exhilarating seasons the show has ever seen. Igor made strong bonds like his last appearance, but never seemed to crack the game at its core and resulted in him being the middle of pact. Patricia played a more visibile game this time around, taking her second oppurtunity to make bonds. Despite being in the minority for most of the time, Patricia was able to find the cracks and exploit them. Tasha, as one of the newcomers this season, played a fairly under the radar game under the middle of the merge, where she emerged as a strong physical player and scrappy underdog. In the end, whilst Igor made bonds with some of the cast and Tasha beasted her way to the end, Patricia's game was near flawless in its entirety. Patricia was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning eight of ten jury votes. Production This season originally was going to have 20 returning castaways that fit the Millenials vs. Gen X theme. Castaways that were cut from the season include: Twists/ Changes Millenials vs. Gen X: '''For the first time in Survivor history, the castaways were divided based on their generation. The Vanua tribe were the Millenials, aged between 18-31 whilst the Takali tribe were Gen X, aged between 33-52. Hidden Immunity Idol: Once again, the idol was a twist of the game. The same rules apply to the Hidden Immunity Idol as in previous times, also meaning it was eligible until the Final Five. The holder could remove votes against them or a castaway of their choice. The main difference this season though, was that the idols could be played after the votes are read. '''Tribe Expansion: On Day 8, the castaways from the Millenial and Gen X tribes were switched around into three new tribes of six; the orange Vanua tribe (consisting of Aura, Cydney, Igor, Michael, Patricia, Peter), the purple Takali tribe (consisting of Dimitri, Fabian, Gabe, Jayne, Jessica and Sarah) and the new green Ikabula tribe (consisting of Dusk, Gail, Mac, Skyler, Tasha, Tatianna). Double Tribal Council: On Day 15, it was announced that the two tribes that finished the challenge last would have to send someone home. Takali won the challenge, meaning that Vanua and Ikabula had to send someone home. This resulted in the eliminations of Cydney and Skyler respectively. Merge at 3 Tribes: Like Survivor: Argentina, the three expanded tribes, Vanua, Takali and Ikabula, merged when all three tribes were in play. Double Immunity: During the Day 23 immunity challenge, it was announced that the two highest scoring players in the end would win immunity and be safe from the vote at tribal council. Unlike previous seasons with this in use, the winners could be of the same or different genders. In the end, Aura and Patricia were the highest scores and were immune from tribal council. Legacy Advantage: The legacy advantage was hidden during the first immunity challenge as part of the puzzle pieces. It would grant the holder an advantage in the game, given they make it to Day 36. If the holder of the advantage is voted out before Day 36, they must give it to another player. It was revealed on Day 36, that the Legacy Advantage was an instant immunity pass. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 20, Gail played a Hidden Immunity Idol for herself which removed all votes cast against her. The four votes against her was not enough and Dimitri was still voted out since he had the majority of votes. *On Day 25, Mac played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself which removed all votes cast against him. Since the five votes were enough to send him home, the person with the second highest amount was voted out. This led to Peter's elimination. *On Day 30, Mac played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself which removed all votes cast against him. Since the five votes were enough to send him home, the person with the second highest amount was voted out. This led to Gabe's elimination. *On Day 33, Patricia played a Hidden Immunity Idol for herself which removed all votes cast against her. Since the five votes were enough to send him home, the person with the second highest amount was voted out. This led to Jessica's elimination. *On Day 36, Patricia played the Legacy Advantage given to her by Tatianna at the start of the game. It was revealed to be an instant immunity which removed any votes against her. Although the one vote against her didn't count, it wasn't even to send her home. With the highest votes, Dusk was eliminated anyway. Trivia *This season was the fifth to have the main twist being included in the title, following Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: All Stars. *This is the second season, following Survivor: Cambodia, to include a tribe expansion. *''Millenials vs. Gen X'' is the second season to have the tribes merge at 3 tribes, following Survivor: Argentina. *This is the first season since Survivor: India to not have a Voting Advantage. *Of the returning players, only Mac, Peter and Patricia improved on their original placement. Category:Seasons